


Don't Fae the Messenger

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Can't a Girl Have a Little Fun? [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a bad influence on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fae the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. 
> 
> Basically a series of unrelated one-shots (unless otherwise specified) in which Bo and Tamsin encourage each other to do inadvisable and porny things that (might) get them in trouble or result in awkward situations. Currently only have two stories for it, but if there's some irreverent/ill-advised/hedonistic/potentially dangerous thing you think they should do, or just a funny scenario or dialogue you're stuck on, feel free to prompt me in a comment or something and I'll see if I can pull it off.

Tamsin strains back against the sheets, hands clawed in the fabric. Bo licks a slow line up the center of her. Her hips roll, press against Bo's mouth, uneven gasps falling in between arches. 

Feathers rustle, the sound of movement comes from behind them, and Bo whirls to her feet, knife in hand, eyes raging blue. Tamsin shifts up on her elbows, expression gone flat, practically bored. 

There's a woman standing in the middle of Bo's room. She looks young; pretty, if a little fragile. Fine bones and a wary look to her. Judging by her entrance, definitely Fae. She's also holding a scroll in her outstretched hand. 

"A summons from the Una Mens. It's immediate." 

" _Seriously?_ " They chorus. The messenger swallows visibly and shifts under their glares, but doesn't apologize or try to take it back. Bo crosses over to her and snatches the parchment out of her hands. She returns to stand next to the bed and stares at the scroll with such unadulterated rage it's amazing it doesn't burst into flames. Tamsin curls her body around to read over Bo's forearm. The woman's eyes flicker from Bo to Tamsin. Tamsin notices, and makes no effort to cover herself or her obvious arousal, staring back at the messenger. She flushes and looks away. 

Tamsin bites her lip and leans up to whisper something to Bo. The death glare turns into a wicked smile, and her eyes spark and flicker over to the messenger, who can't make eye contact now. 

"Oh, you're _awful_." She laughs low in her throat, and Tamsin smirks, settles back on her elbows, and raises an eyebrow while she rakes her gaze over the messenger. 

Bo lets the scroll snap shut and tosses it over near the pillows. Stalks over to the messenger, who stays rooted to her spot, looking very hard at the wall. 

"Tamsin tells me you're new." She says, and it would be entirely innocent except for the way she lingers on _new_. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Bo, the succubus." There's a heat in her eyes that has nothing to do with their color. 

That draws a shivering breath from the messenger. "I'm Light Fae. We can't fraternize." She says in a voice that sounds as fragile as she looks. Definitely new. 

Bo's eyebrows rise, and the smile turns a little predatory. "So what, you can't even tell me your name?" She says teasingly. "Honey, I don't _fraternize_. I get down to business." There's a promise in her voice when she says the last, the slow trace of leather along flesh, and it shudders through the woman. Bo continues. 

"The thing is, this summons is about the Helskor, which we don't have. And whether or not we... wrap up our business... before we go won't make a difference. So, you can tell them that _now_ , or you can wait, and come with us, since it sounds like they just want someone to threaten. And," her smile spreads until it shows teeth, "if you decide to do that, you're more than welcome to _come_ with us." She steps in, almost brushing her skin against the messenger's arm. "We can be _very_ generous." 

Bo steps back abruptly, out of the messenger's personal space, and the woman sways forward a little with the suddenness of it. Bo extends one arm toward the bedroom door in a mockery of decency, voice now completely mild. "You're also free to wait downstairs. My roommate's home, and she'd be happy to keep you company." 

The messenger bites her lip, hands tight, fingers working against her palms. 

A dry voice comes from the bed. "Be nicer, Bo. She's Light Fae. You might be coming on a little too strong for her." 

"Did you _really_ just tell me to be _nicer_?" The seductive tone's flattened to one that sounds a lot more like irritation. 

"I didn't volunteer." 

Bo's eyes flare blue at her. 

Tamsin raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Yes, dear, you're cute." The look turns pointed. _Do you want to seduce her, or antagonize her?_

Bo rolls her eyes-- _Both_ \--turns back, and bites her lip a little bit. "Sorry about that. New life and still no people skills."

That gets her a smile and a moment of eye contact. 

"Listen, I'm sorry if I came off a little... intense. You're free to come or go as you please." Bo reaches out and touches the woman's upper arm in the closest thing she can get to a neutral gesture; and because it's her, it's not neutral. The other woman's chest rises softly at the touch. "Our offer still stands." Bo gives her one last intimate little smile, and moves back towards the bed. 

"Argent." Her voice is sweet, when it's not reciting orders from the Una Mens. 

"What?" Bo says, a hint of a smile starting as she turns back. 

"My name." She licks her lips and meets Bo's gaze. There's _nothing_ fragile in that look. "It's Argent." 

"Silver." The smile blossoms over her face. "Like your eyes." It's maybe not the smoothest pickup line, but damn if it's not disarming, with that pleased-surprised smile, her eyes devouring Argent's shape. Bo takes a step back towards her. 

"I promise we'll be nice, Argent--if you want." Electric blue eyes flicker over to the bed. 

Tamsin rolls her eyes.


End file.
